


Coming of Age

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Clint & Sam Teamup, Fluff, Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Peter & Wanda relate on a mutual level, Precious Peter Parker, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Tony Stark & Steve Rogers friendship, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: To welcome Peter as the newest member of the Avenger's team, everyone decides to celebrate.





	Coming of Age

**Author's Note:**

> fLUfF?! fROm mE?  
> Yeah. You're welcome:)

"Okay, let's go over this one more time. Happy, what are you going to do?"

"Pick up the little shit from his smart people school," Happy grunted.

"Language," Tony laughed, mocking Steve's voice.

"Shut up, Stark," Steve blushed and hit Tony's shoulder. The team all laughed, smiling when Tony replied, "Sorry Rogers, but I'm well known for being a smartass, so that's what I'm going to be."

"More like a dick," Steve countered.

"Oh no! That's a bad language word! Stevie, you're finally grown up!" Tony laughed.

Steve threw a couch cushion at Tony. Tony retaliated by throwing Steve's shield at his head.

"Okay, moving on!" Bruce laughed.

Tony stuck his tongue out at Steve, blowing him a raspberry.

"Alrighty, so after Happy brings Peter to the compound what are we going to do?"

"Blast the shit with cake then get FRIDAY to bring someone to clean it up!" Tony yelled happily.

Happy smiled, imagining the kid smeared with cake.

"Correct, then we will proceed to bring out another cake then eat until we throw up and watch movies so that poor little Stevie here gets to understand my jokes and all my refrences!" Clint concluded with a smile.

"May I throw the cake at the Boy of Spiders?" Thor pleaded.

"Sorry big guy but I don't think Peter wants a broken nose," Nat laughed.

"On the contrary, I can just guide the cake so that all of it goes up his ass rather than his nostrils," Wanda laughed.

"LANGUAGE!" Tony mocked gasped, then burst out in a fit of giggles. Steve frowned at Tony.

"Are you drunk?"he demanded.

"No, the alcohol is reserved for a fun game of Never Have I Ever," Clint smirked.

"Um, no. Peter is only fifteen," Tony and Steve said simultaneously.

"You grandpas are no fun," Clint humphed.

"Excuse me, you're 47."

"Don't look a day over 20, though."

The team just laughed and Tony singled Happy to pick the kid up.

\--------------------------------------------------------

"Surprise!" Tony yelled then promptly blasted the teenager with cake. Wanda, true to her word, somehow managed to guide the cake into Peter's pants.

"What the hell?" Peter demanded, although he was laughing.

"LANGUAGE!" everyone except Steve yelled, then burst out laughing.

"Still not funny," he griped.

"Well, Boy of Spiders-,"

" _Man_ ," Peter corrected.

" _Boy_  of spiders. Consider this your coming of age party!"

"Huh?"

"We're welcoming you into the Avengers, dumbass!" Clint laughed, slinging an arm around the boy.

"WHAT?"'

\----------------------------------------------------------

And so, they all laughed, welcoming Peter into the Avengers. Tony especially congratulated the boy, showing him his new suit.

True to Peter fashion, he gaped at it, mouth opening and closing, making incoherent noises. Finally he managed to say something close to a sentence.

"Wow- thank- wow."

Everyone just laughed and gave Peter a hug saying, "Welcome to the team squirt," with Wanda saying, "Finally! Another teen!"

\------------------------------------------------------------

The night continued, with everyone eating until they thought they would explode, and then going off to a game of Never Have I Ever. 

Clint and Sam had tried giving Peter and Wanda alcohol, but Tony put a stop to it before the teen's mouths had even touched the cup.

Clint sighed dramatically and handed the pair a Caprisun each.

"So who wants to start?"

"Oooh! Me!" Sam smiled wickedly.

"Never have I ever... gotten drunk at a party."

Everyone except for Steve took a sip of their drinks.

"Peter! I'm appalled, young man." Tony gave him a glare. Peter smiled sheepishly.

"Okay, Stevie. Your turn."

"Ummmm... never have I ever dropped an f-bomb during class."

Once again, everyone took a swig of their drinks.

"Peter!"

"Wanda's a teen too!" Peter replied.

"But you're my kid!" Tony huffed.

"Exactly why I said 'fuck' during AP World History," Peter replied with a smirk.

"Peter Benjamin Parker, I will tell your Aunt May!"

Peter's face paled significantly.

"Umm, I mean why I  _didn't_ say the f-word in AP World History," Peter amended.

Tony glared at Peter from the side of his eye.

"Ease up Tones," Clint laughed, clapping a hand on his shoulder. Tony just grunted in response.

"Either way, it's your turn," Sam said.

"Never have I ever... fucked up a kiss by using tongue."

"And you say I'm a bad influence," Clint laughed.

To Tony's horror, Peter took a sip of his drink.

"PETER BENJAMIN PARKER! YOU HAVE ALREADY USED TONGUE?!"

\---------------------------------------------

After more various questions that Tony was appalled at the answers by, they watched movies.

Tony smiled when Peter sat down next to him.

"Congrats, kid."

"Thanks, Mister Stark."

Tony ruffled Peter's hair and put one arm over his shoulder, laughing with his kid at the atrocious movie playing for Steve's sake.

_This is my team_ , Peter thought with a smile, snuggling in deeper next to Mister Stark's chest, _This is my family._

And the newest member of the Avengers fell asleep on his mentor's chest, lightly snoring, with said mentor's fingers running through the sleeping boy's hair.

_Yeah,_ Tony thought _, welcome to the team kid. I love you._   _You're gonna do great things._

 

 


End file.
